The ABCs of Suggestive Themes
by WhiteCeramicRose
Summary: To prove that any word can be suggestive, from the obvious, to the not-so-obvious… Rated for sexual themes. Haruhi & Kyoya, an ABC prompts list. Prompt 19: S is for Stockings.
1. 001: A is for Arouse

Natural Girl

WC: 532

A is for Arouse

Timeline: They are still in school.

* * *

><p>Leaning over him, her hot breath coated his neck and ear, her simple scent clogged his nostrils and her hair tickled the back of his neck.<p>

"Sorry, senpai," Haruhi said, correcting herself in her seat and going back to her homework, after she had so innocently reached over him to grab a pencil from the desk on the other side of him.

Since Kyoya knew he wasn't going to be able to choke out any kind of intelligible response, he kept his mouth shut.

Staring at the paper with his math homework on it, the numbers suddenly made no sense. Not that it mattered too much to him right now. Much to his annoyance, he had scenes going through his mind that might be worthy of Tamaki's. Maybe.

***.***

Leaning over him, she slowly placed a kiss on the spot where his jawline started, right below his earlobe. She moved her lips carefully, unsure, her soft tongue flicking out to taste his skin. He liked the feel of her tongue.

She ran it along his jaw, tickling the soft hairs on his face, until she got to his mouth. Her tongue made a small circle on the corner of his lips, then she gently started to suck on the spot, sending threads of pleasure down his spine.

He reached out—

***.***

"Senpai? Are you okay?" Haruhi asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine."

She looked at him through her curtain of hair shadowing her right eye. She smiled, tilting her head a bit. Then she went back to figuring out the math problems like a good girl.

Kyoya smothered a sigh, wishing that he hadn't said that he would help her with her homework after the Club had gone home. But it was kind of nice to know that she wanted _his_ help, not theirs.

Not that he was being much help in all. Haruhi probably thought that he was just staring off into space.

***.***

He reached out to grab her and pulled her petite form into his lap. He saw her eyes widen, not sure what to do.

But she was a natural. He had a feeling that she would figure it out.

She looked at him through her hair, like it was a dark, silk curtain. She leaned in and kissed him. He cupped the back of her head and brought her closer, intensifying the kiss as their tongues met. His tongue swept through her mouth, leaving no place untouched.

She gradually started to rock her hips back and forth, grinding against his erection. She reached down to undo his belt buckle, and—

***.***

"Oh. The time," Haruhi said. "I've got to go. Thanks, senpai, for all your help," she smiled and unhurriedly put her stuff into her bag. He realized that she did everything slowly.

"You're welcome," he said, crossing his legs to hide the evidence of his fantasies.

She gave him one last smile over her shoulder, then was out the door.

He sat there for awhile after she was gone. His visualization was not having the same effect once she had left.

God, he was turning into Tamaki.

Damn the male mind.


	2. 002: B is for Bikini

The Eyes Behind the Glasses

WC: 1,934

B is for Bikini

Timeline: Haruhi is nineteen and Kyoya is twenty.

* * *

><p>Most people wouldn't have believed that in four years, Haruhi would have finally blossomed into puberty. Especially not the clients that the Host Club used to entertain, but that would have been for different reasons entirely.<p>

She certainly wasn't the world's curviest girl, but she now had lumps that could be categorized as breasts, and hips that had made her go up two sizes in jeans. Her stomach had only fleshed out a little, and she wondered if that happened because she wasn't getting enough exercise. She kept her hair about the same length, maybe just a little longer, because she still liked how easy it was to take care of.

She stared at herself in the mirror, wearing a newly purchased 'item' that she had brought (on sale). It might have been because she felt like dressing up. Or it might have been for someone she hadn't seen in awhile.

Currently, she was showing more skin that she ever had in her entire life combined. She didn't understand why these girls didn't just go swimming in their bras and underwear.

The bikini was a pale rose color. The top held the curve of her breast tightly, and was tied in the back and around the neck. Haruhi had to redo those knots fifty times before they had come out sleek and graceful looking.

Her nipples were also being showcased by the top, much to her embarrassment.

She constantly wanted to keep pulling up the bottom piece of swimsuit, because she swore it kept riding down no matter how tight she made the knots on the sides. When she had brought the piece, she had thought that the knots on the sides were for decoration. It wasn't until she got home did she realize that they were practically all that was holding it in place.

It was a good thing that she didn't really swim, because she didn't believe that was even possible in this _thing_.

As the final touch, she pulled on a sheer white Tee, which fell down to mid-thigh. The salesperson said that it covered everything while covering nothing.

Haruhi knew she had been conned. This thing covered nothing.

She considered pulling on a real Tee, but it would defeat any purpose that she was trying to aim for this evening. So she put on her sandals, checked herself one last time, grimaced. Then left.

Standing in the cool evening breeze, she felt her nipples tighten until they hurt. She resisted the urge to rub them, though. More for the notion that someone might see her then to make herself more tempting.

She tried to walk slowly towards the beach from her condo, but her heart was pounding too hard and she could hardly get a slight curl to her lips that might resemble a smile because she was so nervous. Haruhi was starting to think that this wasn't worth her time and that she should go back, but it was too late, someone had already spotted her.

"Haruhi, aren't you looking…" Haruhi's neighbor, Seki, was going to say cute, before she completely took in what her colleague was wearing. "Sexy," she finished. Then grinned, "My, my, whose eyes are you trying to catch? Perhaps the ones behind the glasses?"

Haruhi blushed, "Quiet," she mumbled. Then a thought occurred to her, "Seki, you better not say that I don't wear this type of stuff everyday. Got that?"

Seki smiled innocently, "Whatever you say, Tee."

Tee. The nickname Seki gave Haruhi because all she would wear were T-shirts.

Haruhi ignored the remark and they both walked to the beach. The sun was setting, making the water glint a gold color. She could see the boat was ready, waiting on the dock. This would be the first time Haruhi had ever gone to any of the parties that her fellow colleagues had thrown. But Seki had told her that it would be a laid back one. Haruhi hoped that she wasn't lying.

Kyoya had arrived unexpectedly at her college only a week ago. She wasn't sure why he was here; she didn't think that he was even taking classes. It didn't matter too much to her why he was at the school, it just mattered that he was actually there.

Even so, they had only made small-talk two times (Haruhi was even able to play them in her head to precision, because they were so short).

And the _only_ reason that she was going to this party was because she heard that he was going to be there.

But now she stood on the beach awkwardly, because she didn't see him, and the boat was going to head off in a matter of fifteen minutes.

She held her sandals in her hands, digging her toes into the sand. She wondered if she should just head home.

"Hey, Haruhi! Take your shirt off!" Someone yelled from the deck, it was followed by laughter from the other boys. They reminded her of the twins at times, just not at the extent the twins would go to. And they certainly didn't have kind hearts behind their persona.

She still was in touch with nearly all of the Host Club, mostly because they wouldn't let the relationship die. She tried to keep in contact; saying that it was work that kept her from responding more, but she wasn't sure if that was completely true or not.

The only one that never contacted her was Kyoya. The one that just happened to fall back into her life such a short time ago.

She worried that he would disappear as fast as he appeared.

"Haruhi, are you listenin'?" The voice called again.

She sighed, then dropped her shoes to the ground. Reaching her hands over her shoulders, she grabbed the shirt and in one smooth movement pulled it off. There was cheering and applause, and some whistles. She shook her head and smiled to herself. She was able to see why girls showed off their bodies, but she also knew that it was not her to be doing so.

She folded the shirt, listening to the captain calling if everyone was almost ready. She sighed, still looking at her feet, then decided she would go anyway.

She dropped her shirt onto her shoes, then nearly ran into Kyoya.

Haruhi had never seen his eyes go so wide.

"Haruhi? I didn't…recognize you," he said.

"Oh, uh," she just finished it off with a smile, not knowing what else to say.

"Hey, you two coming aboard or what?" The captain said.

"Milady," Kyoya said, gesturing with his hand, and smiling.

She gave a nod and moved in front of him. She had never felt so exposed before. She knew why he had volunteered her to go first and just exactly what he was watching.

There was soft rock playing in the background, and a table of food. But Haruhi didn't trust herself to eat anything. Her stomach was already in knots, and the motion of the rocking boat wasn't going to help much.

The boat lurched forward and Haruhi fell backwards into Kyoya. He caught her shoulders and steadied her.

"Sorry," she said. He probably thinks I did it on purpose, she thought.

"No problem," he said with the same smile she remembered from her high school days. He was wearing a plain white shirt and black slacks.

She turned her head away, feeling the awkwardness settling in her belly.

Before any of them could bring up a conversation, Kyoya was swarmed by other girls in swimsuits and guys wanting to shake his hand. In no time, he was at the other side of the boat.

Haruhi groaned and leaned against the boat rail, feeling all the awkwardness in her stomach wanting to come back up in the form of something physical.

She wasn't quite sure how she had planned this to go, but it certainly hadn't involved other girls in bikinis.

Haruhi turned towards the ocean, waiting for anything she had eaten today to come back up.

While she was trying to keep herself from retching, she felt a hand at the back of her neck. It barely registered before the knot came undone and the bikini top fell forward.

She gasped and crossed her arms over her chest. The whooping of the four guys grabbed peoples' attention instantly. Haruhi dropped her head as she felt her face turn crimson.

"Hey—back off!" She heard Kyoya snap, she could almost imagine the face he was giving those four by how quickly they quieted.

She heard him order the captain to turn the boat back around. She was sure that the captain wasn't happy in the slightest, but Kyoya was used to getting his way. She was too distraught to register when the boat actually turned and when it hit the shore. She was glad that they hadn't come out that far.

I shouldn't be so upset; she tried to tell herself, as Kyoya led her off of the boat. These things have probably happened to every girl that has worn a bikini.

Then why the hell did she feel like crying? Was it just an embarrassment overload?

She turned her head enough to see the captain removing the board and closing the doorway again. All her classmates watched them as Kyoya walked her along the dock. She saw Seki through the crowd, her face slightly crinkled, in concern or disgust, Haruhi didn't know.

"Are you all right?" Kyoya asked. He reached his hands over her shoulders and grabbed the two ties of the bikini top, retying them at the base of her neck. He took her hand and led her along the beach, stopping at a bench far away from the docks.

She wasn't sure if that was a good question, since she was half-naked, cold, hungry, embarrassed and still had the leftover taste of seasickness in her mouth. She had certainly had better days.

She had her eyes lowered, so she didn't see when he pulled off his shirt and handed it to her, politely turning away.

Haruhi turned her back to him, removed the whole stupid top, and then pulled on his shirt. It was still warm and smelled like him.

"Better?" He asked.

She nodded, but was a little distracted by his chest. She dropped her eyes then sat on the bench, holding the bikini top in her hands; her face was set in a pout and her eyes leaking a small amount of tears. She watched the boat head off again, vowing never to go to another party in her life.

Kyoya sat next to her on the bench. She wanted to say sorry, but she wasn't sure what for.

"Thanks," she said, "for the shirt…"

"You're welcome," his smooth voice made her shudder.

"Are you cold?" He asked, moving closer and putting his arm around her.

Well, she certainly wasn't cold _now_. She leaned in closer to him, liking the feeling.

She tilted her head up, smiling up at him. He looked down at her, their noses almost touching.

He gently captured her chin in his fingers and brought her mouth all the way up, giving her a mind-numbing kiss.

Her whole body leaned into his; she lifted her arms up to wrap them around his neck.

Kyoya carefully disengaged her from him, his glasses slightly askew. "Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night?"

So formal, she thought. "Yes, please," she said, followed by an infectious grin.

As he walked her home, she wasn't quite sure if the bikini was the clothes of the devil or the work of the saint.


	3. 003: C is for Cream

Sweet and Smooth

WC: 720

C is for Cream

Timeline: Haruhi is twenty-two and Kyoya is twenty-three.

* * *

><p>The last days of a honeymoon could still be as sweet as the first day.<p>

If only the phone would stop ringing.

Haruhi lounged on the couch, listening to Kyoya talk to whatever businessman needed his opinion. At least he was close enough that she could listen to his voice.

Haruhi couldn't decide if these people were just so heartless as to be bothering someone who was on a honeymoon, or if they were really just so petty that they actually couldn't make their decisions on their own.

Or maybe Kyoya doesn't want those people making decisions, Haruhi thought, they might mess something up.

She scooped another spoonful of creamy dessert into her mouth, savoring the texture and flavor. She wasn't sure if developing a sweet tooth later in life was the best thing she could have done.

She heard him snap the cell phone shut, muttering something about 'imbeciles'.

Haruhi folded her legs under her, letting her white, knee-length dress ride up to reveal most of her thighs. She had taken a shower only a little while ago, her hair was still damp and smelled like lemons.

As she twirled the spoon around in the thick consistency of the pudding, she wondered why he was taking so long to come back.

The bowl holding the pudding was china, and Haruhi was still uneasy about holding this sort of thing, afraid that she would drop it on accident since she wasn't use to handling such fine dishware.

The dessert had originally come with strawberries, but she had eaten those a long time ago.

She casually twisted her head around, seeing if he was coming yet. She could hear a faint sound of a scratching pen.

She sighed, stretching her legs back out.

Haruhi dipped the spoon back into the pudding, putting it into her mouth with another sigh.

The sudden contact of lips on her ear and hands on her shoulders almost made her inhale the spoon.

She giggled and pulled the spoon out of her mouth, turning her head to share the dessert with him. He delved his tongue into her mouth, her own tongue meeting his in a waltz amongst the cream.

She pulled her head back and giggled again, swallowing the remaining pudding.

Kyoya, who was shirtless (much to her pleasure), came around the side of the couch and lay next to her, nearly on top of her. He leaned in to kiss her again, the bowl of pudding caught between them.

Haruhi gasped when she felt the chilled dessert hit her upper body, having dumped the rest of the contents in the bowl onto her chest. She looked down to see the white dessert running across white skin, she watched as it made its way down to hide in the dip of her dress.

Meeting his arrogant eyes, she realized that had _not_ been an accident.

He took his glasses off and placed them on the coffee table, then lowered his head towards her collarbone.

Haruhi squirmed as his tongue lapped up the cream like a cat, making her writhe and laughed breathlessly. She reached her arms up to wrap them around his neck, arching her back to give him more access.

His hands snaked around her and started to undo the zipper of her dress, pushing the loose straps from her shoulders. His lips and tongue trailed after the pudding, continuing to clean the mess.

She dropped her arms so she could wiggle out of the straps, letting the silk bodice fall.

His tongue continued to make circular marks on her skin, until all the cream was gone, before moving onto another dessert-covered area. Haruhi moaned when he cleaned off the cream that had become trapped under her breast in one smooth stroke.

He repeated the movement with the other side, leaving Haruhi hot and making her hips buck and twist.

Once Haruhi had regained her senses, she saw him watching her with that smart-aleck look of his.

"What?" She choked.

He grinned and leaned forward, whispering in her ear, "I think you're going to need another shower. I'll help you wash your back."

Yeah, like that would be the part he would be interested in washing.

"What about the phone?" She said, not sure if that was a joke or not.

"I turned it off."


	4. 004: D is for Dance

I Could've Danced All Night

WC: 827

D is for Dance

Timeline: Haruhi is twenty-one and Kyoya is twenty-two.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, it's the waltz, it's not that difficult."<p>

"I know, I guess I'm just still not use to someone else leading." She still instinctively tried to take the lead occasionally because of all her training in high school.

He twirled her, making her burgundy, knee-length dress flutter around her legs.

It had been empty when Kyoya had first shown Haruhi the Ootori ballroom; she had stood and gaped for nearly ten minutes. She had felt like a speck standing in the middle of the room amongst the white marble floor, the intimidating black columns, the high glass windows and their silk drapes.

Though after having come to the parties held in this room, she had grown more use to it. But now seeing it without all the people again, it felt like a completely different room as they danced in the middle of the floor, their footsteps echoing through the arched ceiling.

They swayed softly, repeating the same steps in a small, imaginary circle. Kyoya's hand laid on the dip of Haruhi's back, his fingers moving in a rubbing matter. It made her shudder occasionally.

"Something wrong?" He asked with a smile, raising his eyebrow after Haruhi's latest tremble.

She stuck her tongue out at him. The only flaw to the action was that he was close enough that he brought it right into his mouth with hardly a tilt of his head.

Their dance came to a standstill, Kyoya's hand dropping lower until it was able to ride up under her dress, following the back of her thigh up until it was able to mold the curve of her ass.

She lurched forward and almost knocked him off-balance.

"Dancing!" She said, "That's what we were doing."

"You did start it," Kyoya said.

"I did not," Haruhi said, tossing her shoulders and tipping her nose into the air, but she couldn't help her smile. "Besides, what would your dad do if he saw us having sex on the floor of his grand ballroom?"

"He'd probably buy a new one."

Haruhi gave a faint smile when they took their positions back up. She wished she could laugh at that, but Kyoya's tone was just too serious.

Kyoya's hand landed farther down on her hip than before, and he smirked, "My, my, Haruhi, daydreaming of having sex on the ballroom floor?"

Haruhi felt her whole face blush, "I—no." She scrunched her nose, since sticking her tongue out hadn't worked last time, "You can't tell me that _you_ haven't thought of it."

"If I had been thinking about it, we would have done it already."

"Ah," Haruhi said, forgetting whatever she was going to say due to mental pictures. Then she grinned, "Well, maybe you should start thinking about it."

He leaned forward, catching her earlobe between his teeth, "Only if you insist," he purred into her ear.

His hands slipped under her dress, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer so their pelvises touched. Haruhi sighed and wiggled against him as his tongue trailed the contours of her ear.

He dropped his head lower, kissing her collarbone, then the hollow of her throat. He dropped even lower so he could nuzzle his nose in her cleavage.

She inhaled sharply, throwing her arms around his head to bring him closer, clutching her fingers in his hair.

She felt him make his way to her breast, his tongue finding her erect nipple, moistening the spot as he licked at it through the cloth.

Haruhi groaned and closed her eyes, arching her back. She slipped her hand in between them so she could rub it against his erection through his slacks. Slow and steady compared to his hot, quick movements.

Kyoya made a hoarse sounding moan in his throat; he paused at kissing her shoulder and started to rock against her.

Haruhi smiled to herself, enjoying the control that he normally had.

"Do you need something, Fuyumi?"

Haruhi stopped everything she'd been doing, cringing, hoping she had not just heard what she thought she did.

She turned her head enough to see Kyoya's sister standing in the doorway, covering her grin with her hand.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Fuyumi said, snickering.

"Perhaps you are. What do you need?" Her brother said.

"I just wanted to ask you your opinion on something, but it can wait." Fuyumi winked and closed the door behind her, still laughing quietly.

Since they had broken away a little at some point in the disruption, Haruhi was able to look down at herself and see her whole dress had been twisted and pulled out of place. She looked up at Kyoya to see his glasses were awry.

"Maybe we should finish this in your room," she suggested.

He pulled her off of her feet and into his arms, "I thought you wanted to have sex on the ballroom floor?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and tried to shake the smile from her mouth, "Maybe another time."


	5. 005: E is for Entice

My First Kiss

WC: 640

E is for Entice

Timeline: They are in school.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, senpai, but I just don't feel very well, I'd prefer to go home," Haruhi said, laying her hand on her stomach and furrowing her eyebrows.<p>

"Oh, well, of course Haruhi. I do hope you feel better," Tamaki bowed to her, "Are you sure you don't want an escort home?"

"No, no. I'll be fine," she said.

"As you wish then, hopefully we will see you tomorrow," Tamaki said, turning around to stride down the hall that led to Music Room 3.

Haruhi let out a whoosh of breath, then smiled and jumped once for joy. Sometimes even good, hard workers just wanted to have a day off. Even if it meant feigning sickness.

She spun around in triumph and ran headfirst into Kyoya.

"Oh!" She said, reeling backwards so fast that she lost balance. He reached out and caught her arm, stopping her downward fall.

"Sorry," she said, steadying her feet under her and straightening herself.

"Accidents happen," he said, shrugging. Then his forehead creased a bit and he arched an eyebrow, "where were you going?"

"I—I'm not feeling well…"

"Ah, so that's why you were leaping around."

Damn, she thought, Tamaki must be wearing off on me, "Uh, I forgot something?"

"Keep trying."

She stomped her foot and let out a frustrated growl, "I just didn't want to do the Club today, please don't tell anyone I was lying about being sick, senpai…"

"Hm, I see," Kyoya adjusted his glasses, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "Except, I might need something more than just a plea."

"More?" Haruhi said, "Like what?"

"Be creative. And quick. The Club is starting soon and I'm not faking a sickness."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. Then an idea stuck her, but she was almost too embarrassed to act on it.

Even so, she wanted that day off.

She moved towards him and grabbed his tie, pleased to see the startled look on his face.

"Please, Kyoya, I would really like to have the day off today. And I really would appreciate if you don't tell anyone," Haruhi whispered. She fluttered her eyelashes and smiled sweetly. "Perhaps a kiss would be enough to keep you quiet?"

She wondered if she had gone too far with that last line—she wasn't even sure what had come over her with that last line.

Kyoya grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him, she didn't realize that someone could be so arrogant while doing something so simple, "I'll never utter it to anyone," he said, giving her a haughty smile.

Standing this close to him, she felt her knees go weak and her breath hitch.

Since she had been the one to suggest it, she figured that she should be the one to initiate it. But it was her first kiss and she didn't quite know what to do.

Well, her first kiss by a _guy_.

She was also deathly terrified that someone was going to walk in on them.

Thankfully, Kyoya cupped the back of her head and brought her mouth to his, moving his lips gently across hers.

Haruhi sighed and pulled him closer since she was still holding his tie, trying to match his movements with her own lips. He tasted like spearmint. It was a taste she realized that she liked quite a lot.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki's voice echoed from down the hall. It made Haruhi and Kyoya leap from each other.

She looked at Kyoya and grinned as she watched him straighten his tie, his eyes closed and a smirk on his lips. Then she took off down the hall as Kyoya started for Music Room 3.

Haruhi realized that the grin might be permanent, since she couldn't seem to wipe it from her face. But it didn't matter.

Maybe she should be 'sick' more.


	6. 006: F is for Feminine

Hello Mother, Hello Father…

WC: 1,022

F is for Feminine

Timeline: Haruhi is nineteen and Kyoya is twenty.

* * *

><p>"Please, Dad, just don't be…"<p>

"What? Don't be what?"

"Embarrassing," Haruhi finished, sighing as she stirred the contents of the pot. She had invited Kyoya over for a week early Christmas dinner – since he had to be somewhere on the actual day – but now she was having second thoughts.

Ryoji huffed, placing his hands on his hips. "Maybe embarrassing you should be your punishment since it took you so long to finally have him come over for a father-to-boyfriend talk…and a mother-to-boyfriend talk."

"Dad, we've only been dating six months."

"Well, that's long enough to spoil my Haruhi's innocence." When his daughter didn't respond, Ryoji leaned over her shoulder and raised his eyebrows, "Your innocence hasn't been spoiled, right?"

"Hmmm…" Haruhi hummed, repeatedly moving her face so her father couldn't look into her eyes.

Ryoji suddenly stood straight, his ruffled skirt fluttering, "I'll kill that boy."

"You said that you'd be nice…"

"Sure, I'll be nice. Nicely evil."

"D –" Haruhi's reprimand was cut off from the knocking on the door. She tried to move around her Dad but he startled her by giving her the wide-eyes.

"What?" She said.

"You have something between your front teeth."

Haruhi really didn't want her Dad answering the door, but it left her with not much of a choice. She ran to the bathroom to pick whatever it was from her teeth.

When she got to the mirror, she realized that there was nothing there.

Oh, the things her Dad would do…

"Why, hello there!" Haruhi heard her Dad coo. Since Kyoya's voice was softer, she missed what his reply was. She sighed and exited the bathroom.

She saw Kyoya's eyes light up when she entered the room. She was wearing dark jeans, a teal colored tank top and a stylish white sweater. He wore dark blue jeans, a gray turtleneck, and his black leather coat. Staring into each other's eyes from across the room was just as contenting as standing close.

Her father continued to ramble on about nothing in general, which he tended to do when a cute guy entered the room.

Ryoji abruptly stopped when he realized no one was paying attention. He watched the two lovebirds stare into each others eyes and couldn't help but think how cliché this whole scene was.

But he always did enjoy a good romance novel.

Unfortunately, though, he sometimes also liked to ruin 'moments'.

Ryoji cleared his throat in front of Kyoya, pleased to see he got the boy's attention.

"Now, its time for your father-to-boyfriend talk…an important question, when you look at my daughter, do you have pure, noble thoughts about her? Or are you thinking about her T and A?"

"Dad!" Haruhi groaned, putting her face into her hands.

A slight smile twisted Kyoya's lips, "Since I don't want to lie to you…sir, it's kind of a mixture."

"No, that's not _possible_. You can't be having pure thoughts while you're thinking about her tits and—"

"Stop. Please. Just stop," Haruhi said. Her face felt hot against her hands.

"Yeah! Why are you embarrassing my daughter?" Ryoji scolded, shaking his finger at Kyoya.

"Dad," Haruhi's voice had a dangerous edge to it and it actually made Ryoji hesitate.

"Okay, fine. Then I'll also handle the mother-to-boyfriend talk…" Ryoji fluttered his eyelashes. "I'm sure you'll treat my little girl right," he said.

"I'll treat her with the upmost respect and loyalty. You have my word," Kyoya said, putting his hand to his heart. He caught Haruhi's eye and winked, she gave a small smile back.

Ryoji had liked the 'father-to-boyfriend-talk' better. It had been more fun. And more creative. He couldn't think of anything for 'mother' to say after that one line.

"You _better_," was all Ryoji could think of.

The scent of burning food caught Haruhi's nose and she gasped, running to the kitchen. She stirred the pot, disappointed to feel burnt food stuck at the bottom of the pan. "Damn," she said.

Ryoji opened his mouth, intent on not letting the silence go on for too long, but was cut off by the ringing of the telephone. He scowled as he made his way to the phone. "Hello?" he said, keeping a firm eye on Kyoya as he entered the kitchen, watching as he kissed Haruhi's forehead and said a private hello.

"I'm sorry, Landlady, we can't come over. I'm having dinner with my daughter and her boyfriend… well, if you insist. I'll see you in a few." Ryoji put the phone back in its cradle, "I'm going to go pick up a dish that our Landlady has so gratefully prepared for us…I'll be right back. Don't do anything while I'm gone," Ryoji walked backwards to the door, watching them with eagle eyes.

Once the door was shut, Kyoya ran his hands over Haruhi's hips and kissed the crook of her neck.

Haruhi twisted to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

Kyoya ran his fingertips along the edges of her jeans, making her stomach muscles tighten and jump. She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair. Her tongue swept through his mouth, relishing in the taste of him. He slipped his hands under her shirt and ran them up her warm, bare back. Why did her bra feel like lace...?

"Ah-hem," a voice said.

The two jumped apart. Haruhi grinning like a fool and Kyoya posing his cool demeanor (this just meant that he succeeded in not using any different facial expression).

"I told you two to stay apart," Ryoji said, as if it wasn't obvious. "Kyoya, how about you come to the Landlady's with me? I'd feel better about it."

"Of course, sir," Kyoya said, his usual smile in place. He kissed Haruhi on the cheek and then went to grab his coat.

Ryoji glared at Kyoya all the way out the door. Knowing that his daughter couldn't have possibly started that. At least he hoped not.

Haruhi turned the pot off and set it on the table, humming a Christmas tune to herself. She thought that could have been a lot worse.


	7. 007: G is for Graceful

My Saving Grace

WC: 1,233

G is for Graceful

Timeline: Haruhi is twenty-three and Kyoya is twenty-four.

Notes: This one didn't come out as 'suggestive' as I had wanted it to.

* * *

><p>She had never considered herself really <em>graceful<em>. She wasn't clumsy. She didn't trip over her feet or blindly run into things. But her movements were blunt, her actions direct and her speech sharp.

Overall, she wasn't a klutz, but she wasn't graceful.

As she watched her husband move around the room, she decided that he was very refined. Every movement had a purpose, and every word polished to a shine. Whether that word held charming or calculating intentions or not, wasn't the point.

She believed that her husband was the embodiment of grace.

Balanced, poised and elegant.

Haruhi relaxed in an armchair that sat in the corner of the room, with her legs curled up under her. She'd always sit there whenever she wanted to be with her husband as he worked.

She held a cup of coffee in her hands, the liquid having gone lukewarm as she made her diagnosis.

Kyoya looked up from across the room, feeling her eyes on him. He had been looking for a particular book, but he was becoming more and more preoccupied by her white silk pajamas and her intense chocolate-eyed gaze.

He really did like having her here when he worked. But sometimes she was just…distracting. Even though she never said anything.

This late at night (2:34 a.m. to be exact), she would normally read a book until she fell asleep in the leather chair. Then he would carry her up to bed with him when he was finished.

But since she had forgone reading, he had a feeling that she was trying to distract him from his work.

She moved enough so that the silk spaghetti strap slipped off one shoulder.

Kyoya mumbled something to himself and looked back at the bookshelf. Staring at all the books, he couldn't remember what he had been looking for.

"Maybe you should go to bed, darling," Kyoya said, moving to his desk so he could re-look up the book he was going to grab.

"Not unless you'll come with me."

Kyoya felt a pang of annoyance in his chest, "I'm still working."

"You shouldn't be. The sun is going to rise in four hours. You've been doing this late night stuff for the last five days."

"Maybe it's because you've been trying to stay up with me, and I haven't been getting my work done because of you."

Haruhi shook her head and smiled, much to his astonishment, "You're crabby in the morning, and you're crabby when you stay up to late. Is there not a happy medium for you?"

Kyoya went back to the bookshelf. It was true that his temper was on edge, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"Go to bed," he said more roughly.

He heard the squeaking of the leather as she slipped off of the chair. He couldn't help being somewhat pleased that she was leaving. Though he'd miss her.

Dammit, he thought to himself; he wished that he would decide if he wanted her here or not.

He felt her hands slip over his shoulders, rubbing the tense muscles through his white shirt.

"Haruhi," he said, "I'm fine, please just go."

She kissed the spot between his shoulder blades, since she was too short to reach his neck, "No," she said.

Kyoya pulled the desired book from the shelf and flipped through it, trying to ignore Haruhi's caressing fingers.

Her hands paused then moved away. Kyoya was hoping that she'd given up.

Instead, she ran her hands up under his shirt, her small hands working on the stiff muscles.

Damn, he forgot what he was doing again. He stared at the book uncomprehendingly, the words not making any sense.

Her hands slipped over his ribcage, rubbing in a forward motion until they came to his stomach. Her kneading fingers massaged the area.

Haruhi scrunched her mouth into a tight line, unpleased that he wasn't responding. It really wasn't fair; she wasn't tall enough to kiss his ears and neck, like he always did. If only she could get him to sit down…

She removed her hands and grabbed his arm, earning an irritated look.

"What?" She said, "Is it going to make a difference if you're reading while you're standing or sitting?"

"No, but it's going to make a difference to _you_ if I'm standing or sitting."

She grinned, "Exactly."

When he still didn't move, she had to use a different tactic.

"Come on, Kyoya," she said, making her eyes go all doe-eyed and pushing her lower lip out in a pout, "Please, I just want to help."

Kyoya rolled his eyes, but moved to his chair.

It was a low tactic, because she knew that he couldn't resist her sad face.

To go even lower would be to start crying, but she hadn't quite mastered crying at will yet. Besides, it was mild fun to pull the face on him.

His eyes followed her until she went around the chair.

"You're supposed to be reading. Work," she told him. Her hands took their positions back at his shoulders.

He lifted the book back up, trying to find meaning in the words.

She grazed her teeth across his earlobe.

"Haruhi," he said, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Hm?" Her lips dropped to his shoulder, sucking on a spot near his collarbone.

"How are you expecting me to work?"

"I'm not, really…" she bit a spot on his neck.

Kyoya tossed the book onto his desk, throwing it a bit harder then he'd intended to.

Haruhi paused, then sighed, "You're overtired," she told him.

"I'm fine –"

"No, I don't believe so," Haruhi came around the side of the chair, straddling his lap. She draped her arms over his shoulders, giving him a good view right down her silk tank.

"Remember," she said, "I've been married to you for a year now. And, believe me, I know you better than you obviously think."

"I didn't say that," Kyoya said, putting his hands on her arms and pulling them off. He couldn't quite remember what he had said, and he knew that he was overtired, but being this tired caused you to not think straight.

When Haruhi moved her arms, she took his glasses off when they passed his face. She deposited them onto his desk. "Come on," she said, "I'm sure you're not even processing what you're reading anymore."

"Maybe," he said, closing his eyes as she smoothed his hair back from his face.

She got off of his lap and helped him up, leading him to the bedroom.

He was asleep nearly as soon as he hit the pillow. Haruhi sighed in contentment, sure that in the morning he probably wouldn't remember the hassle he had given her just because she had wanted him to go to bed.

She lay down beside him, molding herself to his back. She pulled the comforter over them, and was asleep soon after from listening to his deep breathing.

***.***

Kyoya was disoriented when he woke up, not quite remembering what had happened.

He twisted his head enough to see Haruhi draped across his back, snoring softly.

Haruhi, the only one that ever had the skill to get him in or out of bed.

He turned around carefully, so he could hold her. He kissed her eyelids, and watched as she smiled in her sleep.

Haruhi, his love, his understanding.

His saving grace.

* * *

><p>I guess when you try to be tuned in with characters; you have to reactrespond like they do. So in the end, Kyoya was just too tired to do anything.

Even if it wasn't suggestive, I hope you enjoyed it. :-D I promise I'll make up for it in future chapters (hint, hint).


	8. 008: H is for Hat

Something to Control

WC: 855

H is for Hat

Timeline: Haruhi is twenty-four and Kyoya is twenty-five.

* * *

><p>There were days when work wasn't a problem. Then there were days when he wanted to strangle everyone that came into the office.<p>

The latter, unfortunately, was one of those days.

At 12:34 a.m. when Kyoya finally got home, there was only one butler and maid still awake. They smiled and took his coat and briefcase, careful of what they said since the air around Kyoya was so tense they were afraid that they might break it the wrong way.

"Would you like any dinner, master Kyoya?" The maid asked, holding his coat.

"No. I'm going to bed," Kyoya said, heading to the grand staircase.

"Goodnight, then," she said, curtsying even though he wasn't looking. Her mother had taught her that manners mattered even if no one was paying attention.

The butler, who was the maid's husband, chuckled quietly, "I doubt he'll be going to bed soon," he smirked while his wife just rolled her eyes at him.

***.***

Kyoya opened the door to his room, planning on taking a shower before turning in. But his thoughts were sidetracked when he saw his wife sitting on the bed. Her legs were crossed, her arms were stretched out behind her, and all she was wearing was a hat.

"Have a nice day at work?" She asked, tilting her head and smiling.

"I've had better," he said, pulling his tie off. He stepped out of his shoes and dropped the tie onto his dresser, then started to unbutton his shirt.

Haruhi uncrossed her legs then crossed them in the other direction. The little beret on her head slipping a bit.

"And how was your day," Kyoya said, having a hard time caring, he dropped the shirt onto the ground and placed his glasses on the dresser.

"Same old, same old," she said, her stomach fluttering in anticipation as he finally came to stand in front of her.

He smoothly pushed her down into the silken sheets. "Nothing new to report on?"

"I brought a hat," she said with a giggle, feeling his palms as they roved up her stomach, pushing and prodding the soft skin.

"I noticed."

***.***

His kiss was hot and harsh, his tongue plundering her mouth. She tried to respond with as much urgency.

He brought his head down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked hard on the small, aching nub.

She moaned and twisted, digging her fingers into his muscled stomach. Her hands started to wander downwards, undoing his belt and slipping her hands into his slacks. She gripped his erection, pumping her hands up and down its length.

He growled, low in his throat, then batted her hands away, grabbing her wrists and locking them over her head. He kicked off his pants and boxers, and then ran his thumb over the lips of her opening.

She writhed, her back arched and her hips rolling. He liked having control over her.

He paused, the thought solidifying in his mind. She was something that he could control, unlike all the business officials that he had to deal with.

But did he really want to control her? He didn't want to stifle her, or tie her down. He wanted her to be happy, so where did control start?

Even if he couldn't control his life, he didn't want to turn around and try to control his partner, just so he could be in control of _something_.

***.***

Taking a whole step back, he leaned in and kissed the soft spot right behind her ear. His lips started making butterfly kisses across her throat; he ran his tongue along her collarbone, kissing her shoulder.

She sighed, her chest heaving as she drew in breath.

He watched her squirm beneath him, the way her stomach clenched and her small breasts flattened themselves under their own weight. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted to breathe easier.

He kissed her eyes and her forehead.

Haruhi opened her brown eyes, seeing him watching her with his darker ones. "What's wrong?" She asked, her voice sounding hoarse.

He shook his head, then kissed her carefully on the lips. Her body fell into response, her lips moving against his just as tenderly.

"Nothing," he said.

"Then love me," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

It didn't take much coaxing. He buried himself inside of her.

***.***

Afterwards, he traced his hands over the side of her stomach, trailing over her hips, then coming back up to move over the length of her arm and the curve of her shoulder.

Her breathing was long and deep, sleeping peacefully as his hands claimed her.

Sighing, he finally stopped. He encircled his arms around her and brought her close, kissing her neck.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

***.***

From all the times that Haruhi would jokingly say that she could count on one hand how many times that he'd actually said 'I love you,' to her, he would normally just smile and then kiss her senseless.

But she'd never know how many times he told her when she was sleeping.

***.***

The little black beret was left forgotten on the floor.

* * *

><p>Notes: This almost became 'H is for Headache', the very reason why I didn't update yesterday.<p>

Except, honestly, I think that would've worked just as well:

_Haruhi moved away from him and messaged her temple, "No, not tonight, honey, I have a headache."_


	9. 009: I is for Immerse

Didn't Think It Through

WC: 1,361

I is for Immerse

Timeline: Haruhi is twenty-two and Kyoya is twenty-three.

* * *

><p>"Keep your breath steady, and don't panic when your ears go under. You're fine," Kyoya said, holding Haruhi as he tried to teach her the easiest of swimming techniques – floating.<p>

Haruhi closed her eyes, concentrating on her breath, wincing only slightly when her ears were submerged. She felt Kyoya's arms leave her back.

She was actually floating. She grinned and opened her eyes, seeing Kyoya smirking down at her.

She reclosed her eyes, feeling the chilly air brush against any exposed skin.

At Kyoya's vacation home, he had finally gotten to teaching her how to swim. In the safety of the pool.

It was late, and Haruhi kind of liked watching the stars glitter above her while her ears were filled with the sound of water. It was kind of soothing.

She tilted her head enough to see her husband standing near, but he wasn't watching her at the moment. It looked like he was staring into space.

His hair was only slightly wet – and only because she had splashed him earlier – his glasses were off, and all he was wearing were his swim trunks. He had whispered into her ear that they could swim in the nude, but since there were a couple of house servants that kept residence up at the vacation home, Haruhi had immediately rejected the suggestion, her face all red.

She wore a white bikini, which she now was starting to regret since she was starting to shiver. She twisted and stood up, the splashing making Kyoya look at her. Haruhi crouched down until she was up to her neck in the heated water.

"Cold?" He said, grinning. He reached his hand out to touch her shoulder, bringing her closer. He tilted her head up, leaning over to kiss her. His tongue ran the length of her bottom lip, then grazed against her teeth, sending a different type of shiver down her spine.

Kyoya ran his hands down her back, following the contours until they grabbed her hips. She lifted her arms up to place her hands on his chest, then grabbed his lower lip between her teeth, suckling gently.

He only let her do that for a minute before he cupped the back of her head and started kissing her again, his other hand holding her breast. She sighed and leaned forward, miscalculating her movement and pushing too far. They both fell into the water.

It was so quick, that Haruhi barely had time to realize that they had gone under. Kyoya shoved her back up, and she stood there coughing up water. Kyoya surfaced soon after, his dark hair plastered to his head.

"Sorry," Haruhi said, putting on a sheepish grin and rubbing the back of her head.

Kyoya wiped the hair from his face, blinking the water out of his eyes, "Well, if you didn't like something that I was doing, you could've just told me instead of trying to drown me."

"Oh, come on," Haruhi said, splashing water back into his eyes, "would I ever do something like that?"

"There's a first for everything."

Haruhi wrinkled her nose and squinted her eyes, "There's a first for everything," she mocked. Which earned her such a dangerous glare that she really couldn't tell if she should laugh or not.

She waded through the water back up to him, twisting her arms around his neck, "Where were we?"

"Are you still cold?"

Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows, "No."

"Then there's no reason to continue, since that was the reason we started it," he said, giving her an innocent smile as he untwined her arms off of his neck before starting to trudge through the water, getting out of the pool.

"Humph," she folded her arms, "I just _mocked_ you. You're so childish," she shouted at his back. When he didn't respond, she rolled her eyes and got out of the pool as well.

He's so full of it sometimes, she thought to herself, wrapping a towel around her small form. She crossed her arms across her chest, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to try and create warmth. Kyoya continued to walk the length of the pool, heading to the sliding doors that led into the house.

The pool had a deep section, and a shallow section, like most pools. Haruhi was standing by the edge at the middle of the pool, where the shallow started to slope into the deep section. An idea stuck her. She could pretend to fall in. That would bring him back.

She leapt into the water.

A strange sense of panic crept into her thighs and belly when her feet didn't touch the ground. She immediately started to thrash, getting herself out of the towel and trying to push upwards. Her head broke the water, trying to bring in a breath of air but instead got a mouthful of water. She coughed, choking the water back up, but fell back under the water without a breath. Her lungs contracted from the lack of air, sending another wave of terror through her.

I didn't think that through well enough, she thought, as she tried to kick herself towards the edge. But she couldn't seem to find the edge, where'd it go?

*.*

Kyoya opened the sliding door, only to hear a huge splash of water sound behind him. He turned instinctively.

Even without his glasses, he realized that Haruhi had fallen into the pool.

She must've slipped; the thought entered his mind as he ran back to the direction of the spot, where there was a splashing, coughing Haruhi as she tried to keep her head above water, her hands flailing as they tried to find the edge of the pool. But she was nearly in the middle of the pool, how did she fall that far?

He jumped in after her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her to his chest. Swimming with her to the border of the pool, he set her on the edge and she coughed up the rest of the pool water she had swallowed.

He rested his hands against her thighs; half of her calves were submerged in the water.

"Are you all right?" He asked, touching her face so she could look at him.

She was still gasping down breaths, her adrenaline laced body trembling. She managed a nod.

"Did you slip?" He couldn't remember there being enough water on the ground for her to slip on, but it was still possible, he figured.

He started to get a little suspicious when she adverted her eyes and her face turned a mild red.

"What?" He said.

"Well," she said, her voice hoarse from all the coughing, "I knew you were mad, so I was…trying to make you come back into the water. I was going to pretend to slip, so you could 'save' me and forget that you were angry, but the water was deeper then I thought and then…" She dropped her eyes, "I just ended up scaring myself more then you," she said with a tiny chuckle, which turned into a full-blown cough.

Kyoya rolled his eyes as she was coughing, so she didn't see.

She rubbed the water out of her eyes, then leaned a bit closer and whispered, "are you still mad?"

"I guess not," he said. Mad? His heart was still racing from panic of his wife nearly drowning in his pool.

"Oh, good," she said, then wrapped her legs around him, locking her ankles together, but her face looked ragged. "Well, I had something planned once I got you into the pool, but I think I'm too tired now." Her voice sounded awful.

He broke out of her legs. Pulling himself out of the pool in one quick movement, then he pulled her into his arms bridal-style.

She rested her head onto his chest, exhausted. She was so tired that she started getting strange thoughts, like how she should go get the towel that was lying at the bottom of the pool.

As she started nodding off against his shoulder, Kyoya refrained from saying that he had won. He would save that for tomorrow.


	10. 010: J is for Jeans

Model Them for Me

WC: 481

J is for Jeans

Timeline: Haruhi is twenty-three and Kyoya is twenty-four.

* * *

><p>"Wait, what do you mean you're not coming out?" Kyoya said.<p>

"You heard me. I just wanted to buy a couple pairs of jeans, I didn't ask you to come with," Haruhi answered through the changing room door.

She had located more solitary changing rooms farther back in the store, so she didn't have to meet the rush of all the other girls trying on clothes. Except when Kyoya was there, most of the girls forgot that they originally came to try on clothes and just stood there flirting with him, creating a traffic jam.

The jeans were white, with a boot-cut flare and a shooting star design on the pockets.

They kind of look cute, she thought, turning around so she could see them from all the angles. With her dark blue blouse, it almost looked fancy. Not that she had ever gone to a party or ball in anything other then a dress, but sometimes it was nice to dress up at home.

"I'm still waiting out here," Kyoya said from outside the door.

"Well, you better keep waiting, then," she said.

"I'm not buying them if you're not going to come out and model them for me," Kyoya said, making Haruhi roll her eyes.

"Then I'll buy them. I was originally going to come here alone to buy some, but then you tagged along. I do have money, believe it or not."

"Do you have your purse in there with you?"

Haruhi paused in trying on a dark gray jacket, looking down at the floor and feeling the absence of her purse weighing into her stomach. "No," she mumbled, pulling the jacket on, "apparently I don't."

"Then how do you expect to pay for the clothing?"

He was probably just holding her purse, dammit. Or worse – and more likely – he had had one of his personal aides come and take it, so she couldn't try to manipulate it back from him.

She opened the changing room door, stepping out with a grumpy stride in her step. She did a tight turn, then put her hand on her hip and stuck her tongue out at him.

She saw that he did still have her purse. She reached her hand out, lifting her eyebrows.

Kyoya sighed, walking forward and giving her the strap of the purse.

"Thank yo— " Haruhi's speech was cut off by Kyoya moving in closer and placing a hand on her hip. His other hand went deeper and cupped her groin.

"I think they're a little loose here," he told her.

She jumped away from him, looking around to see if anyone was near. Heck, anyone in the vicinity of the store was too near. Her face was hot and flushed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, smiling. She realized that he was still holding her purse.

Not that it mattered anymore. She was making him buy them now.


	11. 011: K is for Kitchen

Worthless Castrati

WC: 414

K is for Kitchen

Timeline: Haruhi is twenty-four and Kyoya is twenty-five.

Notes: Please forgive the terribly long update. I guess I didn't know what I was thinking when I had to make twenty-six different suggestive scenarios.

* * *

><p>Kyoya slipped his hands between the fabric of her loose jeans and skin, sliding them down over her hips. He kissed the side of her neck.<p>

"I swear I'll stab you with this knife," Haruhi told him, gripping the blade tighter as she chopped vegetables, trying not to cut her fingers off.

He moved his hands to the front of her hips, brushing against her inner thighs then traveling up to sweep over her smooth stomach. He nibbled on her earlobe, his hands going higher until they were able to brush the undersides of her breasts.

Haruhi twisted until she was out of his grip, which left her far from her cutting board.

He smirked and leaned against the counter.

"I'll castrate you," she told him. When he didn't react she was disappointed.

"And what on earth would that do for you, my dear?" He questioned.

She tilted her head, thinking, "Yes, I guess you'd be quite worthless then."

Haruhi got more of a rise out of him from _that_ than the threat.

She made her way back to the cutting board and started slicing the vegetables.

After a moment, she felt his hand drift to the small of her back and slowly travel up.

She narrowed her eyes.

"What?" He said, "I just can't keep my hands off of you."

She couldn't help it when her lips tweaked. Does every girl fall for such a cheesy line?

She finished slicing the pepper and, turning to face him, brought one of the strips to her mouth, running her tongue along the piece. Her teeth leaving little graze marks on the surface. She slowly brought it into her mouth, her lips moving softly as the slippery surface moved passed them.

She saw Kyoya's eyes darken with lust throughout the little show. She started chewing the pepper.

It happened so fast, that she didn't quite realize that he had pinned her to the cold, tile floor. She squirmed under him.

"Someone might walk in…!" She took in a sudden gasp as he suddenly had her jeans undone and had her hot and throbbing.

"No one's coming today, remember? It's our anniversary."

"Oh…yeah." Of course, the servants had been dismissed today for reasons like this. That's why she had been cooking. Yeah.

Her thoughts kept turning around in small circles, leaving her thinking of nothing but that they couldn't get all of their clothes off fast enough.

At this rate, dinner was never going to get done.


	12. 012: L is for Lingerie

Midnight Fantasies

WC: 1,018

L is for Lingerie

Timeline: Haruhi's twenty-five. Kyoya's twenty-six.

* * *

><p>Haruhi stretched out across the bed, the silk gliding against the bare skin of her stomach and legs. All she was wearing were her panties and a tank top that had ridden up so the cloth was snuggled underneath her breasts. Her hair was damp and she smelled faintly of the rose-oil that had seeped into her skin from her evening bath.<p>

Kyoya would be home early, and she had wanted to surprise him with the lingerie she had ordered.

She just didn't know which one out of the three was the best choice for the night. She was feeling so indecisive today. She either felt blissful or moody. It felt like she was floating in la-la land.

She put on the first choice: a slippery, nearly translucent night gown. It had a rosy-pink tint to it and had an intricate rose design on the bust, and the spaghetti straps purposely slipped from her shoulders. It fell above mid-thigh length, fluttering around the things that it wasn't trying to hide.

She sat on the edge of the bed, facing the mirror. She could see her dark nipples through the fabric of the nightgown.

He would come into the room, instantly struck by her lithe form clothed in nothing more than a scanty piece of delicate fabric. He would reach out and run his hands up her back, enjoying the yielding feeling of her body. He'd start kissing her neck, and then would move down to her hard nipples. He'd run his hands over her hips, hoisting her up so he could lay her on the bed.

He would move the slick fabric up to lie heavily on her stomach; he'd touch her leg with his tongue, sliding upwards until he came to her—

Haruhi sighed, pulling the nightgown off and stuffing it into her underwear drawer. It was too feminine.

The next lingerie set was certainly a bit more daring. It consisted of a black corset that didn't completely encase her torso and chest, leaving her breasts and stomach half-bare. The laces tickled her exposed skin. She was wary of the black thong, which looked incredibly uncomfortable, but she slipped it on along with the garters and sheer stockings.

This was tense and saucy compared to the loose, frilly nightgown.

She narrowed her eyes at herself in the body-length mirror, her hair shadowing her one eye, making her look like the bewitching seductress.

When he came in, the lights would be off. She would be sitting with her legs crossed on his desk. She would smoothly slide off, her legs moving like a feline. She'd perform a catwalk with a haughty air, with her hands on her hips and her hair over her eye.

She'd push his jacket off terribly slow, not letting him touch her. She'd unhurriedly undo the buttons on his shirt, letting her hands roam on his chest before her hands moved up to cup his head in her hands. She would pull his head downwards to her chest, and he'd untie the laces with his tongue and teeth. He would run his hands over her ass, and then grip the back of her thighs, pulling her upwards so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

She would start kissing him, and as she did she would let her hips slide down just enough to carefully grind against his erection, letting it all be slow and agonizing. She would—

Haruhi stripped off the uncomfortable thong and the suffocating corset. Once it was off, she took in some deep breaths.

Her mood was changing again, and the thoughts promoted too steamy. But the nightgowns were too feminine and yielding. She needed something softer, but yet passionate…

She was being too fussy, because in the end, she probably would've been happy with any of those episodes.

The black lingerie set went into the underwear drawer with the nightgown.

The third one was snow-white with sapphire accents. The set was a smooth-feeling tank top without shoulder straps, with a heart neckline. The tank was taut around the breasts and stomach. It had a corset-like quality to it, with a couple laces that were just for show - not use - but it was not constricting like the corset.

The bottom just consisted of a pair of underwear of the same color and with the laces designs. It was much more comfortable than the thong.

She swept her hair back from her face. She did like this one the most; it kind of met in between the middle of the other two. She liked the feel of the material and the bust enhancing effect.

The mirror almost made her look ethereal, which she hadn't believed was possible for her. But maybe it was.

When he came in, he would—

Haruhi's fantasy was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

She instinctively thought that it was Kyoya, but she also thought it was strange that he would knock.

"Miss Haruhi?" A female voice called.

Haruhi hastily threw on a white bathrobe, which had been still hanging on the bedpost. "Come in," she said.

One of the maids peeked in, not questioning the dim-lighted room and Haruhi's flustered appearance. "Mr. Kyoya called, he left a message that there was a sudden turn of events, and he won't be home until very late tonight. He says not to wait for him."

Haruhi sighed, watching as the maid shut the door. She let the bathrobe fall, letting it gape open, shadowing over the new lingerie that would not be seen tonight.

She sighed as she pulled off the tank and panties, putting them in a more special spot in the underwear drawer, where Kyoya was less likely to see them if he went through the drawer.

She didn't want to spoil the new lingerie by him seeing her in it when she was half-asleep and less responsive.

No, it would have to wait, she thought as she snuggled underneath the thick comforter and silk blankets. She had changed back down to her plain white tank and underwear.

There was always tomorrow night.


	13. 013: M is for Mistletoe

Chocolate & Champagne

WC: 811

M is for Mistletoe

Timeline: Haruhi's twenty-five and Kyoya's twenty-six.

* * *

><p>The room was dim, and it made Haruhi feel queasy, and the chatter of all the people for the Ootori New Year's party didn't help with the sick feeling.<p>

Haruhi placed her hand on the rapidly forming bulge of her belly. Her other hand was holding a glass of water instead of wine (the water was in a flute, though, to her husband's urging), and she had moved away from the buffet table in fear of her hunger. Kyoya would be ashamed in her if he figured out that she was hungry, but she wasn't eating. She couldn't help it; the looks of the other women were degrading, no matter what they said or how they smiled. Even though she was pregnant and eating for two, their looks made her feel she was overindulging.

She was in a blue, satin dress that had a neckline cut in a sweetheart fashion and a real diamond sewn into the dip of the neckline. The dress fell to her ankles and fluttered gracefully whenever she moved. Her hair was done up with curls and clips.

She continued to walk slowly away from the people, doing so in diminutive steps so no one would notice until she was gone.

Haruhi had finally made it to the balcony (after being stopped by people telling her to have a healthy pregnancy, and how she and Kyoya had never seemed like the type to have kids).

Outside, it was cool. It saved her skin from the burning sensations of people being too close.

Out here, it was quiet. The only sound was the muffled voices of people from behind the closed balcony doors.

She breathed in the sharp, cold air, making her senses tingle and her whole body shiver.

She leaned against the balcony railing, her blue skirt softly letting it self ripple in the light breeze. Her curls brushed themselves against the bare skin of her shoulders. She set the flute of water on the railing, carefully running her finger around the rim until a pure noise echoed along with the wind.

Whatever reverie she had been engrossed in was broken with the opening of the balcony doors.

She brought her head up to see her husband – holding her fur shawl.

They stood and stared at each other for a while. He was dressed in a respectable black suit.

Haruhi finally felt flustered and cold. "What?"

He smiled, "I was just thinking how beautiful you are."

She couldn't help her smile, even though she couldn't believe that she still fell for lines like that. "And I'm freezing," she said.

"Then let me come and save you, princess." After crossing the distance from the door to her, he wrapped the shawl around her shoulder. He gently kissed her.

"If you're gone too long, people are going to start wondering where you went," she told him breathlessly.

"Are you going to retire for the night?"

"I was actually thinking of raiding the kitchen, first."

He chuckled, then kissed her forehead. "Are you worried?"

She hesitated a second, then, "No…"

He kissed her cheek. "There's nothing to worry about – you are married into a family of doctors."

"I'm not worried about the pregnancy. It's just all new…what if I'm not a good mother?"

Kyoya smiled again, kissing her other cheek. "You do not need anyone's reassurance about if you'll be a good mother. You will be. Don't listen to anyone in that room. They're just jealous."

His hands touched her stomach as he kissed her throat, and she batted him away, laughing, "I'm going to get colder if you keep slobbering on me."

"I was _not_. I was only abiding to the rules of the mistletoe."

Haruhi blinked. Wait, they were on an open balcony…? "What mistle—"

Kyoya grabbed her chin before she could look up and kissed her. He slid his tongue along her lips and then into her mouth, he was able to taste the chocolate that she had eaten before. In turn, she could taste the champagne on his tongue.

She wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands wandered to the bare skin of her back.

She jumped and gasped, "Your hands are cold!"

He idly fiddled with the diamond at the dip of her cleavage, teasingly not going any lower.

She defiantly breathed hot air into his face, making his glasses fog up.

"That was low, Haruhi, even for you," he said, even though they were already clearing from the cold air.

"And there is no mistletoe," she said, having taken the brief distraction to look up.

He shrugged, "I know there's one in the house somewhere."

She shook her head, "But it doesn't mean the same if we're not under it."

"It doesn't matter; I don't need any reason to kiss you."

She grinned; there she went, falling for those lines again.

* * *

><p>Thank you to 'Llamas Are Sexy' for your request for babiespregnancies! :-D I had considered the notion, but then I was more apt to write it when I knew that someone else wanted to see it, too.

Also, sorry again for the terrible long wait! (Hopefully I won't have to apologize for this again!)

It also wasn't very suggestive (it didn't help that there were people in the room next to them), but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I guess you can call it sweetly suggestive. ;-)

Thank you very much to everyone who has left reviews/story alerts/favorites. I have appreciated one and all!

Thank you!


	14. 014: N is for Notes

Kiss from a Rose

WC: 611

N is for Notes

Timeline: Haruhi is twenty-three and Kyoya is twenty-four.

Notes (lol): Alas, another non-suggestive one. I'm sorry!

Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day to all the couples out there!

* * *

><p>Kyoya had been on a business trip the whole week, so Haruhi woke up on Valentine's Day alone.<p>

It wasn't that she cared about the superficial holiday. She just missed Kyoya in general.

She had spent a few extra moments in bed and it was not because he had been holding onto her and refusing to let go.

After she laid there for five minutes, she decided that she was bored and rolled out of bed. She made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower, turning up the heat until the steam started to billow.

The first note she found was the one sitting on the sink, sitting by a single bright red rose.

The paper was wrapped around a piece of chocolate. She gently pushed the gourmet confection into her mouth when she read the note.

A single rose can't equal my love for you.

Haruhi smiled as she savored the melting chocolate in her mouth, she set the note down by the rose and climbed into the shower.

*.*

The second note was on her dresser, sitting by her jewelry chest, by two red roses.

Haruhi smiled and shook her head. She was wearing the other rose in her hair (someone had removed the thorns). She unwrapped the note, finding another piece of gourmet chocolate inside.

Not even two can match your beauty.

She couldn't believe that he had left such a plan to the people in the house. She had forgotten to get him a Valentine's Day card; she was sure it wouldn't matter since they weren't even celebrating the day together. Apparently she was wrong.

Haruhi pulled the rose out of her hair and put it by the other two, making a grand total of three.

Wandering into her closet, she was surprise to find no notes amongst the clothes. She put on a pair of white jeans and a light gray silk shirt.

She set the two notes by the roses before going downstairs.

*.*

The third note was on the kitchen table, next to three roses and an empty crystal vase.

She read the note before she ate the chocolate.

A place to put your collection, but its well will never be deep enough to hold my love for you.

He already used that line, she thought as she chewed the chocolate. She turned around to go up stairs and fetch the other three roses.

Back in the kitchen, she filled the crystal vase with water and put the six roses inside of it. They were beautiful.

She looked around suspiciously, but with a smile on her lips. She wondered how many notes he left, and how many roses he had to buy to keep up with the 'add-one' thing he was doing.

She slipped the note into her jeans, and started to walk through the house, but her eyes didn't spot anymore notes.

She sighed, a little relieved. Sometimes she didn't know what to do with her husband's romantic side.

Walking back to the kitchen, she passed her office, and she remembered that there had been a file she had wanted to go over again. Funny, she hadn't remembered closing the door…

Opening the door to her office, her mouth fell open from the sight.

Her whole office was full of bouquets and bouquets of roses.

There was a note on her desk.

She stuffed the chocolate into her mouth, giggling as she looked at all the roses.

I love you. Call me.

She laughed and shook her head. She was going to have to think of something much more elaborate than just getting him a card when he got back.


	15. 015: O is for Oreo

Cookies & Cream

WC: 547

O is for Oreo

Timeline: Haruhi is nineteen and Kyoya is twenty.

Notes: I don't know if they have Oreos in Japan, but please just bear with me. ^^

* * *

><p>Kyoya always liked the finer things in life. Obviously.<p>

All the things from his clothes to hair to house furnishings and food, they had to be high-quality and premium.

So why he had fallen for her was beyond her knowledge. But some things in life are better not questioned but received with grace.

She sat beside him at the base of a tree at one of his mostly vacant vacation homes, both of them doing their college homework. She kept glancing over to see him moving through the questions with no hesitation, while she continued to struggle occasionally.

But she believed the real distraction came from the beauty of the day. The sun and the wind were invigorating, and the leaves looked so pretty moving in the summer breeze. For some reason unknown to her, she felt almost giddy.

She dropped her homework onto her expensive leather book bag that Kyoya had brought her for her birthday. She reached into the bag and pulled out a small box of Oreos.

Haruhi felt his eyes on her, and she looked up and grinned sheepishly. "It's just a snack."

"What _are_ those?"

Ah, that's right, Haruhi thought, commoners food. "Well, they are a cream-filled cookie."

She couldn't blame his look. He's probably only seen_ real_ fancy cream-filled cookies.

"Do you want one?" she asked, breaking the case open and offering him one of the little cookies.

"No," he said flatly.

"Fine," she sniffed, "More for me then."

She started to nibble on the cookie that she had tried to give him. Then changing her tactics, she pulled off the top of the Oreo and started to lap at the cream filling.

She slipped the rest of the cookie into her mouth and started to chew slowly, the cookie crumbs interlacing themselves back into the melted cream in her mouth.

This was about when she noticed that Kyoya had been watching her all through her cookie-eating.

She raised her eyebrows at him, and in response he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her into his lap.

Before she could even protest, he tipped her chin up and started to kiss her, his tongue delving into her mouth and kissing her around the cookie bits and filling. He tangled one hand in her hair, alternatively supporting her head, and his other hand moved under her shirt. His hand ran over her stomach and then down lower to grab the back of her thigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His hand moved deeper and nearer to her groin, his fingers just brushing against the crotch, making her squirm in his lap.

When he finally released her mouth so she could breathe, she noticed that she had a lot less cookie in her mouth than what she had originally started with. Kyoya's glasses were askew.

Kyoya swallowed whatever Oreo he had taken from her mouth.

"Never mind," he said, tapping his forehead onto hers. "It wasn't that bad."

She smiled and reached out to grab another cookie from the pack. She brought it to his lips and this time he accepted it, grabbing it with his teeth.

As their kiss resumed with more touches and teases, more movements and less clothing, Haruhi decided that maybe Kyoya knew that things could be fine without being expensive.


	16. 016: P is for Permission

Quit Playing

P is for Permission

WC: 696

They're married.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Kyoya was feeling displeased with this game Haruhi had been playing recently.

Every time he tried to touch her or kiss her, she would always say, "You have to ask for permission first."

Well, in honesty, Kyoya was a little too arrogant-headed to just 'ask' for something. He expected it be served to him on a silver platter. Preferably in lingerie and perhaps slick with whipped cream.

Haruhi would smile maliciously whenever she would say this to him, as if she enjoyed watching him make a stony face and then walk away.

In truth, he thought this would stop quickly. She, of course, would be fed up with this and come and ask _him_ to love her… Although, it had already been five days and she seemed to enjoy torturing him just as much as the first day. Somehow, this all didn't seem fair.

The teenage game of betting who would give up first only becomes more sexual into adult hood…

"I thought we would go out for dinner," Kyoya said, walking into the living room, where she was reading a book.

She shrugged, hardly lifting her eyes up. "Sounds fine."

He grimaced. She would say that when she didn't feel like dressing up and going somewhere. "Would you like the chef to come and make something, then?"

"That sounds nice."

"What are you reading?" If she said a romance novel, he would know that she was feeling the lack of intimate contact as much as he was.

"One of your medical books."

_Why?_

"You could have just asked me if you had a question about something."

"Oh, I know. But I didn't feel like reading anything fluffy or the like."

Right.

"Fine," he said, coming over to her oversized armchair. He leaned over her, said, "I love you," first for good measure, before trying to _only _kiss her cheek.

She put up the book as a shield and he kissed that instead. "Only if you ask for permission," she said. Her smile was way too slap-happy.

Even though his pride swelled, something else was also swelling. Seeing her braless in her tight blouse, with her short skirt and just-showered hair, he was deciding that he couldn't take this anymore.

He got down onto one knee, and took her hand into his. "Haruhi, would you please marry me so that we can relive our wedding night?"

Haruhi's eyes narrowed. "That's not really asking for permission."

"I'm being creative."

She kissed him on the nose. "If we relive our wedding night, I might not be able to walk down the stairs for dinner."

"We'll just forget dinner, then."

She laughed, and he sensed that permission had come. He moved forward and kissed her, putting his hand on the back of her head to bring her closer. He coddled her breast in his hand, teasing the nipple back and forth until it was showing right through the white shirt.

He straddled her in the chair, cupping her chin and continuing to kiss her. She sighed underneath his touch, probably just as happy to have him so near again. The self-torture some people inflict on themselves.

He lowered his mouth to her neck, licking and sucking on her collarbone. She moved her hand down between them. He tensed, anticipating her touch, but it never came. His eyes flicked down to see her skirt ridden all the way above her hips, and her underwear shoved aside by her fingers. They moved quickly against herself, with long and powerful strokes. Her hips arched into her kneading fingers.

He tweaked her nipple to help her out, and her out-of-breath gasp was a pleasure-shudder worthy response.

Kyoya teased two fingers against her opening, the contact making her start grabbing at his jeans, trying to get the buckle undone.

He grabbed her hands and smiled at her. "You have to ask permission first."

Her reaction was not as he was anticipating. The concept of a moaning-and-begging Haruhi was too delicious to pass up. But the stubborn pout he was met with told him that he wasn't the only prideful one here.

He wondered how long they would sit here half-naked until the other one gave up.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Notes: I have to apologize for the last chapter ("Oreo"), it was definitely not one of my best scenarios, but in truth this story had become very lackluster for me.

Now though, I'm interested in trying to finish this story. So if there are any readers still out there, please let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading,

WhiteCeramicRose


	17. 017: Q is for Quick

Something

Q is for Quick

WC: 461

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Haruhi was lying besides Kyoya in their oversized bed, which was made up of lush silks and slippery satins. The pillows were plump with feathers and the mattress was yielding to their needs.

She pulled the thick comforter up around her naked chest, sighing with a smile on her face. After such a pleasant good-morning-turned-sexy romp, she was quite ready to drift back off into dreamland.

Kyoya's hair was damp from sweat and stuck to his forehead. She reached up and ran her fingers through it, since it was just too sexy to resist touching.

He captured her wrist in his hand and brought it down to his lips, where he gently kissed each fingertip. That was okay, it was when he started kissing her palm that she started to laugh and pull her hand away from his.

"That tickles," she said.

Kyoya, who still hadn't opened his eyes, just reached over and slipped a hand around her waist, sliding her closer across the slick sheets.

Snuggled up against him, she gave some opened-mouthed kisses to his chest. She trailed them up to his collarbone, licking the dip there. She moved up a little higher, nuzzling his jawline and kissing his chin.

She could feel his day-growth stubble rubbing against her nose like a cheese-grater.

Haruhi wasn't sure, but it felt like he had fallen asleep on her.

How rude, she thought. But it didn't stop her from tracing a hand up his side, feeling muscles and skin yield against her fingers. She could feel secret dimples and sensitive spots. Her hand trailed through the line of hair below his naval.

When she looked up to his face, she noticed that he had opened his eyes. Not very far, although, with all that drowsiness weighing them down.

Haruhi continued to run her hand up and down his stomach, getting low enough that the teasing was obvious, and high even that it appear that she was about to reach up and touch his face. Each movement was done in slow, sweeping motions.

She could feel him grow hard beside her. She could feel his sensitive belly jump each time her hand passed certain sections.

His sleep-drugged movements caused him to go slowly and deliberately, but he finally managed to situate himself above her. With the comforter removed between them, they were skin to skin.

They kissed like they were drugged, lost in the ethereal quality of their lovemaking.

Perhaps it was something with the early morning. The spring breeze. The scent of the rain from last night. The feel of the silk against skin, or fingers touching intimate places that only lovers are entrusted with.

No matter what it was, sometimes partners needed to remember that not everything had to be quick.


	18. 018: R is for Ring

Will You...

R is for Ring

WC: 1,257

…

It started because of a jewelry box.

Well, actually, it started with all the jewelry Kyoya had started to buy for her over the last six months. Bracelets, earrings, necklaces, and rings. The problem was she hadn't had any place to put them besides scattering them on her dresser. Some of them got placed on the bathroom sink.

There was a flaw in this tactic, however. Things that she still had not gotten up the nerve to tell Kyoya. There was (perhaps) an emerald-and-gold ring that had fallen down the drain. Also, there was a (possible) notion that she had lost one of the diamond earring studs. And there was also the…No. It was too painful to mention.

So thus, a jewelry box appeared a day after Kyoya had visited her apartment and had seen all his expenses just lying across the sink.

The jewelry box was nice. A small, chest-style box cushioned with velvet inside. Everything fit in rather snuggly.

Today, they were going to go out on a dinner date, and Haruhi had forgotten to put on any jewelry, since it wasn't a big thing to her, anyway. But Kyoya had told her to go back up stairs and put on some of that jewelry he bought her, otherwise he was going to take it back.

She wouldn't have particularly noticed if he had taken it back, but she thought that the store might have noticed when he returned only one diamond earring, a gold ring that had been sitting in a sink drain for a few months, and the… no, never mind.

As Haruhi was picking out jewelry to match her ruffled pink tank top and white pants, she noticed that there was a foreign object inside of the box now. Hidden amongst the rings was one that she had never seen before. It was a silver band with a single diamond chip embedded in it.

She picked up the ring and examined it, turning the smooth metal over in her fingers. Kyoya had been here yesterday. He must have slipped it in when she hadn't been looking.

Is _that_ why he was so adamant about her putting on jewelry today.

That was when she saw it – engraved inside of the band was a line of elegant script…

_Will You Marry Me?_

Haruhi couldn't help the scoff she made. A cross between a shocked sob and grunt of defiance. _This_ was how he was proposing? Sure, it was sweet and all, but did he not have the nerve to ask face-to-face? Now she was going to have to be the one to go downstairs and awkwardly say yes. And what was she going to do if he decided to back out at the last minute and be like, "I didn't put that there."

Maybe he didn't put it there.

No, that was ridiculous. No one else could have put it there.

She picked out a slim, silver necklace with a tiny angel pendant. She put in long, silver, dangly, streamline earrings. She slipped the ring into her pocket.

Two can play at that game.

…

She saw Kyoya's pointed look at her hands when she met up with him outside of the apartment. She hid her giggling smile behind a smile of greeting.

He kissed her, then grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles. "No rings, dearest?"

"Hm. The rings haven't been fitting properly, recently."

"Really? What about that gold and emerald ring I got you? I thought that you had mentioned it seemed a little big –"

"Oh honey, you're not going to make me unlock my apartment again, are you? Can we go now? I'm famished."

"Of course…" He opened the door of the car for her. "Let's go."

Haruhi still felt awkward sitting in a limousine. She was very keen on keeping her posture regal and her hands in her lap.

Kyoya eased her up, though, by grabbing her wrist and bringing her closer. The divider was already rolled up, so he took no extra time in kissing her. She opened her mouth and allowed herself to indulge in his warm mouth and sweet scent. His prying tongue and wandering hands. The curve of his jawline, the resonance of his breath…

Marry me now, she thought.

"I do love you," Kyoya said, as they straightened themselves out as the car pulled into the restaurant.

Oh, crap, now he's probably thinking that not coming down with the ring was her way of saying, 'no way'.

"I love you, too," she said.

…

After dinner, they had decided to take a walk. They held hands as they walked along the river, both comfortable in their silence.

Dinner had gone fine – no awkward hitches, no wavering glances, and no questions about how many kids they wanted.

In short, no mention of marriage at all.

It was kind of disappointing.

_Are you worried about me not saying yes? Is that why you didn't want to ask me up front? _

_But I've already said yes to you a long time ago._

In the end, Kyoya was going to win this game of silence. He always did.

"You know," Haruhi started, "You could have just asked me. You don't have to be sneaky."

"Ah, so you did see it. I couldn't tell if you had just ignored it or actually hadn't seen it. Either way, I didn't want to ask and ruin the surprise."

"It was cute and thoughtful, but I think I would have liked if you had just asked instead."

Kyoya stopped her by grabbing her shoulders, looked her up and down, and said, "Do you have the ring with you?"

Oh? Now he wants to propose? Even though she felt the weight of it in her pocket, she said, "No." See how he gets around that one.

"Hm, thought you would be troublesome." He reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small, soft-looking box.

Haruhi made a sound that sounded like a shocked sob.

"That's why I brought a backup." Kyoya got down on one of his knees and Haruhi couldn't decide between fleeing, or falling down on top of him and kissing him senseless.

_Why _on _earth _did she want him to do it face-to-face, again? The other way was much simpler.

"Haruhi," he said, grabbing her hand and opening the box. _This_ ring had a much bigger diamond on it. Maybe he had been planning this from the start. "Will you marry me?"

All she could manage to get out was a choked, "Yes."

A whole night of knowing that he would propose and she still got teary-eyed.

He put the ring onto her finger, and she admired the glitter of the diamond, except she also thought she liked the other one better. There wasn't such a big stone to (accidentally) knock off.

Haruhi took out the other ring and slipped it onto the same finger, to compare the two. Kyoya pulled her close and kissed her cheek, holding her hand up, too. "Which one do you like better?"

He didn't even seem shocked that she had the other ring. That bastard.

"Hm. I like the little silver one better. It's simpler and less expensive."

"Haruhi," Kyoya said, a chuckle shaking his voice. "That is not silver – it is eighteen karat white gold. I don't think that the store even offered silver."

"Oh," said Haruhi. Why on earth would they make gold white?

Hm, apparently this one would be just as bad to let fall down the drain, too.


	19. 019: S is for Stockings

Smooth as Silk

S is for Stockings

WC: 674

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

She opened up the cream-colored box, with a lace design running along the edges. The company's logo was printed in the center, which was made up of dizzyingly cursive M's and S's.

Haruhi pulled out a pair of snow-white silk stockings amongst the tissue paper, and their black leather garter belt counterparts. She could not help the mischievous smile that warped her lips as she laid them on the bed.

She was wearing an oversize white shirt that fell to her mid-thigh. Her short, dark hair had been flat-ironed. She wasn't wearing any jewelry, because she didn't want it to get in the way.

Lying on the bed, she slipped on the stocking.

The silk slid up her leg like the brush of a feather.

...

"Happy Birthday," she said, leaning against the doorframe of his home-office.

Kyoya's work had been keeping him extremely busy these last few weeks, leaving very little time for them. He did a double-take when he saw his wife in the doorway.

She cocked her leg and tilted her head, liking the tease effect. His tie had been loosened, and one of the top bottoms undone. His normally brushed hair was tousled. She ran her tongue across her lips.

Leisurely she made her way to him. She ran the flat of her palms against his chest, up against his collarbones, and circled her arms around his neck. She kissed him, her supple lips practiced against his taut ones.

Hands on her waist, he squeezed softly. Going lower, he settled his hands on her hips. She bit his bottom lip, nibbling lightly. He sighed against the kiss.

He brought her up and set her up onto the desk, messy with papers. She encircled her clothed legs around his waist. His fingers ran up and down her leg, stopping to tickle her knee. "These pantyhose could be a problem," he said, his dark hair falling into his eyes.

Haruhi giggled and grabbed his hand, leading it all the way up underneath her white, oversized shirt. Kyoya's eyes widened when he felt the garter belt riding high on her thigh, and then touched the warm, bare skin of her hip.

"Stockings," he breathed.

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, tugging it out from his pants and letting her silken-clad calves glide against the bare sides of his waist and hipbones.

He fondled her slim, leather garter belts, allowing him to toy with her inner thighs. He let his hands slip down her legs again, keeping her unsure where he would be next. He kissed her mouth until she tossed her head back, to expose her neck to his lips. His mouth trailed down her chest as far as the opened buttons would permit. Her hands held the back of his head, keeping his mouth against her heaving breasts.

Her lustrous legs curled tighter around him when his teeth caught a clothed nipple.

Fingers undid the buttons of the shirt below her breasts, leaving her smooth midriff stripped. There was no piece of clothing left between her straining breasts still in the half-buttoned shirt down to her covered thighs.

Kyoya's lips and breath made a trail of fast-paced kisses against her quivering belly.

The tantalizing taste of pale silk on his palm made his hands keep tracing up and down her legs. He let her stretch out against his desk, her shirt splayed open and her legs still wrapped around him at the knee. He dropped his mouth to her inner thigh, right below the garter belt. He started to suck steadily against the silk. His warm tongue savored the smooth mouth-feel, like chocolate buttered against her skin.

She let out a hitched sigh as her stomach tightened and arched. Her legs shuddered against him. Her toes curled. Her whimpers continued to increase as his fingers danced in dangerous places.

Her hips clenched, her upper back lifted, her silky legs stretched. Her breathing could not keep up.

Kyoya smiled as he watched his panting wife relish with her eyes closed.

His hands never stopped sliding up and down her glossy legs.


End file.
